


Killer Escalator

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's pretty much all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go ice skating after the Call of Duty: Black Ops premiere, as mentioned in AmazingPhil's video 'Killer Escalator'.<br/>Fluff ensues, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Escalator

'Come on Phil, it'll be fun!' Dan whined, pulling his best friend by the arm towards the ice-rink.  
Phil shook his head reluctantly. 'I don't think that's the best idea Dan. I can't ice-skate, remember?'  
Dan pouted. 'You dragged me here with you and I had to watch you fangirl over Black Ops and celebrities. The least you can do is come ice-skating with me.' He hooked his arm around Phil's and rested his head on his best friend's shoulder. 'Please?'  
Phil rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew he was going to end up looking like an idiot, but who could refuse Dan, especially when he was being so adorable about it. Then again, he rarely could refuse Dan.  
'Fine, I guess we can go then.' He said grudgingly.  
Dan clapped his hands together and smiiled before rushing to the booth to pick up their skates.  
'What have I let myself in for?' Phil groaned under his breath. Damn Dan Howell and his perfect brown eyes and adorable smile, always dragging him into situations he didn't want to be in.  
Moments later, Dan returned, a pair of skates in each hand. He handed one to Phil, grinning as he did so.  
Phil rolled his eyes, taking the skates from Dan and slipping them on, tightening the laces.  
'Oh Phil, there's no need to be like that! It'll be a laugh.' Dan encouraged. 'If you're worried about being embarassed, I'm not that great either.'  
'I just don't want to make a fool of myself.' In front of you, he added in his head.  
'Don't worry about that, people will be too preoccupied with making sure they don't fall over rather than watching you'. Dan extended his arm, waiting for Phil to take it.  
'Please?' He batted his eyelids overdramatically, making Phil grin and laugh softly.  
Damn Dan Howell and his stupid bloody adorableness.  
Phil sighed and placed his hand in Dan's and allowed himself to be pulled up, blushing at the slight contact.  
They made their way to the ice rink where the carpeted edge met the ice. Dan stepped on with ease, momentarily steadying hinself on the edge.  
'Let's-a go Phil!' Dan said, putting on his best Mario accent.  
Phil judged the height of the step down on to the ice. Not too tall, but tall enough for him to fall over and make an absolute idiot of himself.  
Cautiously, he put his foot on the ice, clinging on to the side for dear life. Suddenly his foot slid out from underneath him and he fell on the ice with a crash.  
Dan tried to hold back laughter as he stretched his hand towards Phil to help him up.  
Phil took Dan's hand and pulled himself up, noticing his friend's abysmal attempt at trying to contain himself.  
'Dan, it's not funny!' Phil whined.  
'Oh but it is.' Dan laughed. 'Come on, it's fine, you can still do it.'  
Phil took a moment to steady himself.  
'Right, how do I even begin to do this?' he asked, holding Dan's arm to keep himself upright.  
'Okay, just slide your left foot in front of your right, then right before left.' Dan explained. 'Then keep doing that.'  
Phil cautiously slid his left foot forward, wobbling slightly. He let go of Dan as he pushed his right foot forward, moving forward slowly. Left, right, left, right, left, right, he thought to himself.  
'Hey, you've got it!' A loud voice startled Phil, making him lose his concentration and fall to the ground with a thud.  
'Dan!' Phil yelled with annoyance.  
'Shit, Phil, I'm sorry.' He skated to where Phil had fallen over and pulled him up.  
Phil immediately began to step carefully towards the exit of the ice rink.  
'Phil?' Dan called.'Where are you going?'   
'Home!' Phil yelled over his shoulder. 'I'm done with this.'  
Dan skated up beside him and grabbed his hand.  
'Please Phil.' He begged. 'You've nearly got it now. Just have one more try?'  
Phil sighed. 'No Dan, I've tried.' He wrestled his hand from the younger man's grip.  
'Fine, if you fall over once more, then we can go home. Does that sound okay?' Dan asked.  
Phil rolled his eyes. 'Fine. I guess we'll be going home quickly anyway.' He muttered.  
'If you want I can- well, only if you want me to, you don't have to- but I can skate backwards in front of you so you know where you're going?' Dan blushed.  
'Yeah, sure, I guess.' Phil agreed.  
Dan gestured to Phil's hands. 'Is it alright if I-' he gesticulated wildly, trying to get his point across. 'To help you balance.'  
Phil took Dan's hands and held them, smiling at the younger man.  
'Okay, so I'll put my right foot backwards, and you put your left foot where my right foot was, okay?' Dan explained. 'Then do the same with my left and your right.'  
Dan moved his foot back and Phil slid his forward. Then they did the same with their other feet.  
The same continuous left, right, left, right train of thought went through Phil's head. Eventually, they built up a steady pace and were skating round the rink with ease.  
While Dan was keeping an eye on Phil's feet, he forgot where to put his. The back of his skate pushed into the ice and he fell flat on his back, dragging Phil down too. Dan hit the ice and he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, until the full force of Phil hit him square in the chest. He let out a small noise of intense pain.  
'Dan, I am so sorry.' Phil hastily tried to apologise. I didn't mean-'  
He was cut off by Dan clutching the front of his shirt and smashing their lips together.   
Phil was shocked for a moment, before easing and kissing him back.  
They pulled away for breath, Dan smiling up at the older man.  
'You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that for.' He said breathlessly.  
'You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that.' Phil smiled. 'And as much as this is nice, we can't stay here all day. Someone will skate over our fingers, and that would be a horrible end to an otherwise perfect day.'  
Phil pushed himself off Dan, standing up and offering him a hand up.  
Dan took it and lifted himself from the ice, not letting go of Phil's hand, instead intertwining their fingers.  
They skated over to the edge of the rink, Phil still grinning widely.  
'What are you so happy about?' Dan asked him, resting his head on Phil's shoulder.  
'I win.' Phil stated. 'You said if I fell over once more, then we could go home.'  
'Technically, I fell over, therefore we have to stay.' Dan argued.'So I win.'  
'Well, "technically" you're right, but wouldn't you rather be at home, curled up, watching My Neighbour Totoro than be out here freezing your tits off, as you once so eloquently put it.'  
Dan considered this for a moment. 'I suppose you're right then. But if we're doing that, you're buying popcorn to have while watching it.'  
'Why do I always have to buy everything?' Phil whined.  
'Because you love me.' Dan said, wrapping an arm round Phil's waist.  
Phil thought for a moment. 'Yes, I think I might.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this :) My phone deleted this, so I had to rewrite it, which took me a while. This is un-betaed, so apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors.


End file.
